Phase Shift Armour Down
by Precognition74
Summary: AU. Kira is captured by ZAFT. however will the flow of the war change?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED does not belong to me. I have not asked for their permission ( the creators) to write this fic.

A/N: I'm going on a fan-fic writing spree after re-watching the series, so expect more updates. Also, I'm on holiday, so I have more time for writing. This chapter has been revised. The original will not longer be available. I re-read the original and couldn't stand it, so here it is, re-written. Also it will no longer be a ficlet. Instead this will be a multi-part.

1/10/2005 – minor changes made

Phrase Shift Down

Part 1

The Strike was being cornered. There was no where to run. Mwu La Flaga cursed loudly "that idiot!" and went in the direction of the battle at full speed. Even then, he knew that there was a chance he could not match up to the speed of the Gundams.

"Don't you dare, I'm not going to a ZAFT ship."

"You're a coordinator, you're our friend."

"No, I'm not a ZAFT."

"Don't be naïve, Kira... you must come with me, if not, I'll have to destroy you."

" … I … never wanted to fight for the Earth Alliance." Kira said. He was oddly quiet. He looked at the vid of Athrun in the top left hand corner of his screen. Then he snapped his head down.

"You don't have to. Why do you have to make it so difficult for us?" there was a tone of resentment. Kira's heart clenched uncomfortably. It had to come to this.

"I do! I do, Athrun! Don't you understand? My friends and my partners are onboard the ship! CIVILIANS are onboard the ship! And... Only I and Captain Fraga can protect them."

Athrun did not have a reply to that statement.

_/Synchronise with the Archangel, they'll be sending your Launcher parts out. / _

That message was from Captain Fraga. It appeared on both the Strike and Aegis' screen. That was one bad characteristic. When two MS were in contact, both receive the same signals.

"Kira…. Yzak, Dearka, Nichol, the Strike's Launcher Parts are going to be launched. Intercept them and unload them on Gamou."

Kira bit his lip and sent a message back. / Captain Murrue, Strike is trapped. Captain Fraga cannot reach me. His MA is too slow. Do not try to rescue me. –Kira- /

On board the Archangel, Murrue opened the message with a gasp. The parts had already been launched. Immediately she opened a COMlink with Mwu la Fraga. " Major, where are you!"

"70 from Archangel. 130 from Strike and the Battle. I don't think I can make it." Mwu said, obviously distraught. Murrue fell back on her chair.

"Understood. Abandon the Strike. Archangel Retreat." She ordered. There were a few gasps from Sai, Kuzzey, Milliaria and Tolle. But the decision was made.

At Gamou, all four ZAFT Gundam Pilots docked their MS as anxious technicians bustled to the Strike to secure it. Athrun called for the rest of them to gather around near the hatch.

"Open the hatch. Hold your hands up."

Inside the Gundam, Kira had been reprogramming the OS such that only he can unlock and reactivate the strike. He was working on it since the trip back, after he told Murrue to abandon the Strike. The security system was already done, but a little bit of tweaking would not hurt.

So when the hatch hissed open, that was what they saw: Kira typing furiously on the keyboard. As soon as Kira heard the hatch open and a slither of light enter the cockpit, he began to enter the last sequence and put on the first few layers. He smiled. ZAFT will not use the Strike to hurt anyone.

Slowly, he bit his lip and stared at the red uniform of the ZAFT soldiers. A flash of fear ran through him and he raised both hands in the air. Now he was afraid. What if they could break through his programming easily? What were they going to do to him? His eyes started tearing.

He could not recognise the face of anyone in front of him. ' Athrun, where's he?'

One of the soldiers said gruffly, "get out of the cockpit."

Kira's eyes widened as he saw his hands trembling as he pushed the keyboard aside. He used his hand and placed them on his seat for leverage as he stood up and took three steps out of the cockpit. Two men in green uniform went up behind him and prodded his back with their rifles. Then he saw the face of Athrun, framed by the red pilot's helmet.

Athrun took an intake of breath as Kira looked him squarely in the eye. Athurn thought, ' don't look at me like that,'

Yzak was practically grinning from ear to ear as a message was past to them to bring the Strike's Pilot to the Control Centre. "Follow me." He said, and he removed his helmet. Kira saw for the first time. Platinum Blonde was a colour that was rare, even amongst coordinators. He was shook out of his reverie by a prod from a rifle into the small of his back. He was very afraid.

Kira removed his helmet too. It was very uncomfortable. So what if they saw more of his face, it didn't matter did it? He wasn't in the Earth Alliance after all; they wouldn't do anything to him, would they?

Kira was led into a myriad of corridors and his mind automatically memorised the way and the landmarks. Athrun was trailing behind, as if afraid to have Kira look at him. He seemed somewhat ashamed. It wasn't a long walk to the Control Centre, but it seemed to take years to Kira.

The door slid open and the eyes of the crew were fixed on him. There was a masked man. Kira immediately felt chills run down his spine. He had a bad feeling about this man. The man was seated on a seat around a map-table. His legs were crossed confortably as he studied Kira.

"Everybody except Athrun, leave the room."

Yzak fumed. He wanted to be the one to see how the pilot was going to be dealt with. What was so special about Athrun anyway, that he got to be the one to stay? But his face revealed none of his anger. Instead, he saluted with the rest of the group and left the room.

The masked man smiled when the soldiers left the room.

" Ades, continue to monitor the Archangel." He ordered. The captain cast a glance to Kira then set orders for the crew. Kira was very relieved to feel the gaze of the people leave him. And he concentrated his attention on the Masked man.

Athrun removed his helmet and stepped out from behind Kira. He saluted to the masked man.

" I am Commander Rau le Creuset, welcome to Gamou."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED does not belong to me and I do not stand any monetary gains in writing this fan-fiction.

A/N: re-vamped second chapter. Sorry for the very very short chapter, but I wanted to just post this bit before I run off for semester 2 and go on another hiatus. chapter one had been edited VERY VERY much. it's practically unrecognizable from the original.

Phrase Shift Down

Part 2

Kira was shaking. His hand was clenched into a tight fist and he blurted, " I'm not in the Earth Alliance!"

That gave him curious stares from the crew. They glanced at him from beneath their work. Kira's words made Athrun very uneasy, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other uneasily.

"Is that right?" drawled Commander Creuset, he looked meaningfully at Kira's Earth Alliance Uniform. Kira seemed to gain confidence from Rau's words, he straightened his back and prepared to answer.

"Yes. I'm a Citizen of Orb, resident of the late Heliopolis. I was unable to evacuate to a shelter and sought refuge on the Archangel as did several of my friends." Kira said. He was desperate to be believed. He did not want to get into trouble. Like any other Orb Citizen, Kira valued the peace he enjoyed and he did not like conflicts.

"Oh? Is that why you're fighting for them?"

The damnable smile still remained on his face.

"No! I mean… I'm not fighting for them. It's just that we keep getting attacked, and there wasn't a Mobile Suit Pilot on board." Kira said truthfully.

"And you can pilot one? A Mobile Suit"

"No… I don't know. I had never been inside a mobile suit before Strike. I had escaped the facility I was at, Morgenroete, because of the captain of the ship that had pushed me into the MS with her."

"I see… then it's all a mistake then?"

"Yes! You can check the records! I'm nothing but an ordinary student!" Kira looked relieved. They would believe him now. They couldn't do anything to him. He allowed a small smile to tug at the edges of his lips.

"In that case… you should have no problems telling us the secrets of the Earth alliance right?"

Kira caught his breath. It was that, afterall, that they would want from him.

"I don't know anything." Kira said sullenly. His back slouched a little again.

"I heard that you're a coordinator," he cast a glance at Athrun who was looking rather uneasy, "I believe that you must have learnt something at the ship." Rau le Creuset fought very much to grin as his words had the desired effect. The word 'coordinator' must have been an issue hen he was onboard the ship. It would attack at the young pilot's feelings towards his race.

Kira gasped and quickly glanced at Athrun who was half a step behind him. He seemed perplexed too.

"I'm a Citizen of Orb. I support my country's ideals, and that is to stand at neither side of a conflict. I'm Neutral." Kira said evenly, softly. He struggled to get the words out.

"I see… well then, Athrun, I'd like to have a short talk with you. And Strike-no-Pilot-san, would you please be escorted to your temporary quarters? …And by the way, if you assist us in any way I'm sure I'll be glad to give you a means back to your country."

Kira hesitated in following the man who had been at the CIC. 'This_ man is manipulative, I've got to be careful around him_.' Kira thought.

Then the man motioned him to follow him, and he did. Kira added the places he passed to his mental map, his mind was cataloguing the ship automatically, but most of the ship was still a mystery to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED does not belong to me and I do not stand any monetary gains in writing this fan-fiction.

A/N: another short one. Well, at least I'm updating…

1/1/2006: minor changes made with grammar and spelling

Phase Shift Down

Part 3

Kira was escorted to a really empty room. There was a cot at the corner and a small wash area. The ZAFT personnel that had escorted him there had key in a very complicated sequence, which Kira had promptly memorized. It would probably come in handy, he had thought.

The room was little more than a cell actually, and the cot was secured tightly to the floor, as in many battleships. The place was unfortunately devoid of any potential weapons. The four walls were a metallic grey, and there wasn't much heating there. Kira was very sure the Archangel was warmer at least.

At a loss as to what to do, Kira shuffled to the cot. He shivered and curled up on the hard mattress, and let out a dissatisfied grunt. He'd never slept on such an uncomfortable bed before. He'd been pampered after all; his parents were pretty well off. Sure, they weren't rich, but they certainly hadn't had him sleeping on a rock-hard bed.

Time seemed to pass at a crawl and as the door hissed, Kira jumped out of the bed in shock.

" Athrun…"

The blue-haired young man looked very uneasy. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but later seemed to decide against it.

"Anou… I just wanted you to know… sorry. Especially for the way everybody here as been treating you so far… but, that's just it. It's for the best anyway… The Naturals were only making use of you. You're really better off here."

Kira was at a loss for words, so he just sat on the bed and stared at Athrun, who felt really terrible and uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Yeah, that's all." Then he awkwardly bolted out of the room. The door almost immediately hissed shut again after he left.

flash to Archangel

"I can't believe you just gave up on Kira like that!" shouted Milliaria, her hands were clenched in a fist.

"We had no choice." Murrue said softly. The best decisions often hurt. Of course they could have tried to save Kira, by rushing head-first into concentration of Mobile suits, but it was too risky. A battleship was not agile enough to doge attacks from 3 mobile suits AND another battleship. It would be too much to handle. 'And the boy is not even one of us' her mind whispered.

Milliaria huffed and ran to Tolle who hugged her and glared daggers at Murrue.

"I guess I thought wrong of you. I'm disappointed." Sai said quietly. He walked out of the control room. Tolle, Kazui and Milliaria followed soon after and the control room descended into uncomfortable silence.

"They are children. I think you made the right decision." Nartelu affirmed. She sighed at the antics of the 'children'.

XXXXX flash to hangar of Gamou XXXXX

"Lucia, is 157 connected?" shouted a mechanic from his workstation.

"No not yet. It haven't been able to unlock the code." 'Lucia' shouted clearly very frustrated.

"Do you need help?"

" Hella, How about to trying connection 34 first, restart the system, and look at the 51st code to make sure the sequence we tried was correct."

The Mechanical Crew of Gamou was already very frustrated. They had been working on unlocking the system of Strike for hours already but they've had no progress.

"This OS is nothing like the other Earth Alliance Mobile Suits…" Lucia muttered under his breath. He was very annoyed at the error window that kept appearing on the screen.

"Do you need any help?"

Hella looked up from her screen. Ah! One of the Reds!

"If you don't mind… we're having trouble unlocking the OS of GAT X-105."

Nichol looked surprised. He had but, taken only a few seconds to unlock the OS of his Blitz right after… acquiring it. He had not expected the Strike to be any different.

"Okay, so what can I help with?" he asked. One of the mechanics directed him to a work station.

…

One hour later, Nichol was frustrated beyond belief already. He was nearly on the verge of tearing out his hair, banging his head on the table, and just stomping out of the room. But, it would've been very childish, so he refrained from doing any of those.

'I wonder who set up this OS, he certainly is very skilled.' Nichol thought with more than a whiff of admiration.

"I'll tell the commander of the difficulties we're having." Nichol said. He didn't want to be anywhere near computers and wires for the time being, they were making his head hurt.

The crew visibly sighed in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED does not belong to me and I do not stand any monetary gains in writing this fan-fiction.

A/N: I'm extremely sorry for not updating for so long, RL's been hard on the head. Entering a new phase of education is just challenging at best. There! I haven't abandoned this story, and I won't, it has too much potential waiting to be unleased, now if I can just find some extra time… I might update this weekend. Just a short one now.

Phrase Shift Down

Part 4

"Is that so? And no one has been able to unlock the OS yet?" Commander Creuset asked with one brow raised. It was clear to him that no natural could have constructed that OS, and there was no reason to make the OS of one particular mobile suit different from the rest during the prototype production. It must have been altered after the first attack on Orb. And with the Video Miguel had brought back much earlier, the only people who could have changed the OS were the Earth Alliance Officer and Boy they'd captured not long ago.

The obvious person who could have done such a thing was the coordinator kid. There was no way the Officer could have done such a wonderful Operating System.

Rau realised he had underestimated the EA, they were indeed capable, to have acquired such a talented young man. Coordinator or not, the young man was indeed very talented.

"No sir, shall we wait till we reach Carpentaria? There has been absolutely no progress." Nichol said tentatively. He gazed at the older man carefully, cataloguing each and every reaction. The Commander showed no twitch of the lips or of any facial muscles, but Nichol could almost hear the cogs turning in his head.

"Get Athrun to take a look at that OS, then ask him to come to me to report on what he finds." Rau le Creuset ordered.

Nichol could not understand why the Commander would order such a thing, and the small voice nagging at the back of his mind told him it had something to do with the prisoner. From the small clues the commander seemed to leave around, apparently Athrun and the boy knew each other. And if what he thought the commander suspected was true, the boy was more than he seemed. He caught a glimpse of the boy typing in the Mobile Suit, and what he'd saw told him that the boy would move very quickly and think on the feet if he wanted. If Nichol could wager, he would bet the boy was a coordinator, and an extremely skilled one at that.

But nevertheless, Nichol walked to Athrun's room to look for him. Perhaps if he asked the right questions, and in an appropriate manner, the other ZAFT Red member would divulge a secret or two to him.

As the door to Athrun's room hissed open, Nichol realised that it was going to take a lot more effort than just going to his room to get Athrun to talk, he was not in his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED does not belong to me and I do not stand any monetary gains in writing this fan-fiction.

A/N: here! Okay, I'm not gonna abandon any of my other gun seed fics… they're just taking a vacation okay?

Phrase Shift Down

Part 5

Athrun stared and stared, at nothing. The blank wall wasn't very fascinating though, it wasn't that that he was looking at. The scene with Kira kept playing in his head, on repeat. There were so many things he wanted so say, so many things he wanted to do with Kira. He dreamt of meeting Kira many a time during the years they've been apart. They were more than friends. They were childhood buddies. Childhood would always be something scared. They would always leaven an indelible mark in your heart whether you were in your late teens partying the night away of old bearded and wise, children friends and the accompanying memories could never be erased, least of all in a coordinator's mind.

Athrun saw the men working down below him. He was in the observatory, the waiting room. He wondered dreamily whether they were fine, most of them seemed to be feeling very anxious. The men were bustling down there, and tension was in the air. Once in a while, one of them would point at the Strike and head his head furiously, and then the other would sigh in exasperation. This pattern repeated many times.

But Athrun could not be bothered to worrying about the petty little problems of the crew members. The only time he noticed was when the stark red uniform of Nichol appeared amidst the sea of drab coloured uniforms.

The Strike's unfathomable gaze seemed to drill holes into his skull. It was questioning him, berating him for bringing it away from where it wanted to be. This was not where it belonged. Athrun took a step back, and turned away from the Mobile Suits.

His fingers fidgeted with nothing to do. So at a loss, Athrun walked to his locker and opened it. He took stock of his suit, checked it texture, condition, anything, to keep his hands and mind occupied, anything to prevent him from thinking about Kira in that cold room, feeling so upset, and his guilt for having done that to his childhood friend.

"Athrun Zala, Please report to the Docking Bay now. Repeat. Athrun Zala, Please report to the Docking Bay immediately."

The corners of Athrun's lips twitched in annoyance. What do they want from him now? One thing's for sure though, he had to go, but that didn't mean that he had to rush. Athrun took his time, hanging the suit carefully, soothing out the creases and what not, and closed the door carefully. Then he walked slowly. One step, two, three… he counted each step. It took 12 steps to reach the door, and it slide open after the ninth step.

He was so intent on taking his time that he didn't notice when Nichol collided into him.

"Athrun!" he exclaimed.

Athrun looked up from the floor, his eyes wide open.

Seeing that look in Athrun's eyes, Nichol knew immediately that something was wrong. He didn't look right. Well, he hadn't looked right since the Strike's pilot came on board, but he was really out of his sense then. What had happened?

Deciding to take things slowly, Nichol said very carefully, " I was the one who called for you. You see, Commander Creuset had order for you to take a look at the Strike's OS. It's really quite…" he searched for an appropriate word, " Exquisite." He finished.

" oh, okay, I'll go now then."

Nichol put a hand on Athrun's shoulder to stop him. "Wait."

Athrun stopped in his tracks and froze. His thought ran in all directions, and with all the processing speed of a coordinator's minds, that was really saying a lot.

"I want you to tell me what you know about that pilot, and don't you try to say that you don't know anything. I'm not stupid Athrun. I can see for myself, there is something wrong with you, and it's not just stress from being a Red."

" No, I can't…" Athrun's head hung, " I can't."

XXXXX

A/N: hehe! Okay, stay tuned for The Confrontation, on the next chapter of Phase Shift Armour Down.


End file.
